


My Love

by greenwoodisgreat



Series: To Love Mr. Pace [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwoodisgreat/pseuds/greenwoodisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More deleted scenes from both Passion With Mr. Pace and now from Behind The Scenes as well.</p><p>Updates will be every day :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reveries

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I really can’t let these two people go! I just have to keep on writing about them! This story is dedicated to my loyal readers, who have continuously fuelled me to write about Mr. Pace and Desiree :) The excerpts are in no particular order, just little scenes between characters so, enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that isn’t mine. This is complete fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Desiree dreams about Lee. But she doesn’t know that Lee dreams about her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is set in between Chapters 3 and 4 of Passion With Mr. Pace so filming for The Hobbit is in full swing.

She placed her key in the ignition and her car roared to life. Her eyes spotted movement so she looked out of the windscreen. Lee stood about five metres away, leaning against the side of a big white trailer. Earlier that day, Desiree had agreed to go out on a dinner date with Lee. She was still in shock that he had asked her. _What does he see in me?_ She asked herself. Maybe one day, she would find out the answer.

Lee raised his hand and waved at her. Desiree sweetly waved back and even from a distance, he could see her lips widen into a smile that made Lee’s heart jump a little. She placed her hand back on the wheel and reversed out of her parking space, Lee’s figure getting smaller and smaller. He watched her drive away, the silver car disappearing around the corner. He couldn’t wait to see her again tomorrow. He looked forward to their date on Saturday night. Lee had never been so excited to go out to dinner with a woman before. Considering how beautiful he thought Desiree was, it made him nervous on top of his excitement. With a smile on his face, Lee returned to his trailer to grab his bag and get ready to go home, his mind plagued with thoughts of his make-up artist.

 

Desiree entered her hotel room and dumped her key onto the side table as she closed the door. She padded across the floor and went into the bathroom, switching the light on. She stared at her reflection, her fair skin tainted with deep red from her flushing cheeks. Desiree took the bobby pins out of her hair, letting the long brown locks cascade over her shoulders. She remembered when Lee had complimented her on her hair earlier in his trailer.

_You really do have beautiful hair, gorgeous._

Desiree smiled, savouring the sound of his voice and the way his tongue rolled as he spoke. The man practically oozed sex appeal and it was ridiculous. He was too perfect. _No wonder he was cast as the Elvenking._ She thought. For the past few days, Peter Jackson had been directing a scene in the Woodland Realm which entailed the three lead Elves interrogating an Orc. Lee had walked around the set, dressed as Thranduil in his black tunic and beautiful red velvet coat. Desiree had watched him intently, her gaze hardly ever leaving his imposing figure. Every now and then, Lee would catch her gaze and smile at her, winking which had made her face turn the shade of a tomato.

Desiree did not only have a crush on him because of his looks. She had a crush on his personality. When playing Thranduil, he was cold and unforgiving, his lips pursed into a frown. But when Lee was himself, he was kind and caring, full of life. Just a wink or a smile would make Desiree’s stomach flip. Even though her head denied it, her heart told her she was falling hard and fast for the American actor. She wanted to get to know him outside of the set and the workplace. Desiree wanted to know Lee for the real him. _I think I am falling for him._

Desiree remembered the feeling of his lips on her skin. She raised her hand and ran her fingers across her cheek, over the spot where Lee had kissed her. His mouth had been soft and warm and sweet. _I wonder how it would feel to have that mouth pressed against my own._ She had fought the urge to kiss him because the last thing she wanted to do was to scare him off. But that did not stop her from thinking about it. Desiree ran her hands through her hair, pushing it off her forehead as her eyes stared back at her.

“What are you doing, Des?” She asked herself, shaking her head. Desiree left the bathroom, gathering all of her hair up into a loose bun. But in her mind, a deep voice spoke to her, words she had heard that very day.

 

Meanwhile, Lee walked into his hotel room, his tall muscular figure encompassing the doorway as he entered. On the drive from the studio to the hotel, all he could think about were Desiree’s bright pink cheeks and sparkling chocolate brown irises. His attraction for her had grown daily and continued to grow now. The decision to ask her out was not on a whim. Lee had planned it a couple of days before. He didn’t want Desiree to slip through his fingers like water. He didn’t want to let her go.

He dropped down onto the couch, throwing one leg over the other. He reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out his iPhone. Lee unlocked it and went into the photos folder. His thumb moved across the screen before pressing on a picture. It filled the entire screen and the only thing Lee could do was smile.

It was the only time he was thankful that Orlando had stolen his phone. The photo his co-star had taken was of Lee and Desiree on the set. The two couldn’t be more different standing next to each other. Him dressed as Thranduil while Desiree looked like a normal human woman in casual clothes. They were talking and both of them had smiles on their faces. Lee stared at the photo, his eyes locked to the English woman. She had just come into his life and his heart was already expanding with a deep emotion he thought he would never feel. The kiss he had given her today made him feel good. Her skin burned beneath his lips and he had let his eyelashes flutter when his mouth and her cheek made contact. The feeling of her fingers intertwined with his own sending a rush through his body. Then, without even noticing it, his phone fell from his hands and his head fell back as his eyelids slowly became a barrier between his eyes and his room.

 

***

 

_His lips were millimetres away from her neck. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Goosebumps covered her bare flesh as shivers ran down her spine. She felt his fingers grip her waist, holding her close as he whispered in her ear._

_“I know you want me.”_

_Her heartbeat quickened at the sultry sound of his voice. She placed her hands on his chest, her fingers curling into fists. She did want him. Really bad. She wanted him like she never wanted anyone before. She wished for him to taste every piece of her. But she was so ordinary. It would never work._

_She did not respond. Because she knew that he already knew it was true. To torment her, he moved his lips over the shell of her ear. Blood burned through her body as her heartbeat increased every second. She felt his mouth descend and before she knew it, his lips had latched onto her neck, sucking her skin like some kind of vampire. She couldn’t stop herself and let out a moan. He chuckled, knowing he’d got the response he wanted. Her hands moved up from his chest, curling in his hair at the nape of his neck._

_His arms circled her waist, pulling her up against his much bigger body. She heard him sigh as he let go of her neck. She knew there was a mark there. He had branded her. But she didn’t care. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. She swallowed deeply under his formidable gaze. He raised his right hand and brushed his knuckles over her cheek, sending sparks over her skin._

_“No need to be nervous, gorgeous. You want me. And I want you.”_

_Tears swam in her eyes, glittering as she stared up at him. She began to remove her hands from his hair but he stopped her from quickly grabbing her wrists, his long fingers wrapping around the bones._

_“Don’t.” He whispered, placing her hands back where they had been. Her legs were like jelly and her knees had dissolved into nothing. How am I standing? She thought. His arms returned to her waist and it was only the pressure of them that kept her from falling to the floor. He leaned down, his lips only a couple of centimetres away from her nose, his eyes boring into hers. She sucked in a breath and it was fortunate that she did because his mouth conquered hers. His lips moved against hers unyieldingly, warm and passionate. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she struggled to breathe, whimpering into his mouth._

_His kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was tender yet zealous. Warm but strong. She wanted more. She knew she craved more of the touch of his perfect lips. One of his hands moved up, his fingers gripping the hair at the back of her head, crushing his mouth down even harder on hers. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. His name was on her lips and he smirked, opening his eyes. She opened her eyes too as she watched his lips part to say something._

_“I love you, Desiree.”_

Desiree gasped as she awoke, siting straight up in bed, the sheets falling to her waist. Her loose braid fell down her right shoulder, messy and strands fell loose around her face. She ran a hand over her face and breathed deep. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ But Desiree wished it had been real. It had been so _real_. The pressure of his mouth on hers feel so warm and beautiful and even though she had never actually kissed him, she already longed for the taste of his lips.

She fell back down onto the mattress, her hand on her hot forehead. She licked her lips and sighed, her chest heaving up and down. _How am I going to face him again tomorrow after that dream?_ Desiree didn’t know how she would. She would just have to try. She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes, drifting back off to sleep. All the while, those three big words swam in her mind, knowing it would be a miracle if he ever said them to her.

 

Lee was worn-out from the day’s filming and didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep until he woke up a few hours later. _I fell asleep on the couch. I haven’t done that in months!_ He groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his messy locks. The lights were still on but outside it was dark. Lee yawned as he felt around for his phone which he discovered was on the floor. He picked it up and turned it on.

The screen lit up and Lee blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes. He typed in his code and the phone opened to the last thing he had viewed. The picture of Desiree and himself smiling at each other on the set. His mind snapped at that moment. He remembered the dream he just had. It had been images of Desiree’s face. Her pink lips he wanted to smother with his own so badly. Her beguiling smile, flashing white beautifully. Her fair skin, her cheeks flushing a deep pink as the blood rushed to the surface. Turning her head to the side, moving strands of brown hair behind her ear, grinning from ear-to-ear. A pair of eyes the colour of stunning chocolate staring deep into him, sparkling and glittering with sweetness and…love. Lee smiled to himself, taking in every feature of her gorgeous face. He had so much admiration for her. This was her first big job. She had never been on a movie set before. Even though Lee had to get up early on certain days, Desiree had to get up at 4.am. nearly every day.

He looked at the top corner of his iPhone and saw it was a little past midnight. _She’s asleep by now._ But that did not stop him from going into his contacts folder and pressing his thumb on Desiree’s name. His fingers flew across the screen as he typed a text message to her.

_Just want to tell you how much I am looking forward to our date this Saturday :) Lee x_

And the next day, when he saw Desiree in the morning, her cheeks turned a rosy pink when he smiled at her. As she placed the wig on his head, she whispered something only Lee could hear.

“I am looking forward to our date as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are the best!


	2. Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On set, Luke Evans talks with Lee and Desiree separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is set near the end of principal photography of The Hobbit. During Passion, I screwed up with the schedule of filming to suit my plotline so this is the correct schedule of shooting, just wanted to let you guys know. Desiree and Lee aren’t engaged yet but this chapter hints that Lee is thinking about proposing. I imagine that Luke and Lee became very good friends over the course of filming and even though I’ve never met either of them, I’m certain they are both lovely men! :D

Thranduil’s campaign tent was a work of art, like everything on the project. Elvish engravings moved up the poles and extravagant lamp holders looked otherworldly. In the centre was a table where a map of Erebor and Dale sat, beautifully designed by the Art Department. The set was busy with people, both inside and outside the tent.

Desiree walked onto the set, unexpectedly halting as a line of Elven soldiers walked past. They were all dressed in their armour and helmets, red velvet cloaks draping down their backs. The men underneath the helmets smiled at her and she smiled back politely, waiting for them to pass. Fake snow covered the ground, the ruined remains of the city of Dale towering tall. The rest was green screen, lines of lights on the ceiling lighting up the soundstage.

Once the Elven extras walked off, Desiree moved in the direction of the tent. She spotted Sir Ian McKellen dressed as Gandalf, his long grey wig pulled back in a ponytail while someone tended to his bushy beard. Ian caught her gaze and raised his hand to give her a wave.

“Morning, Desiree.” He said.

“Hello, Ian. How are you?”

“I’m good. If you’re looking for Lee, he’s with Victoria, I think.”

“Thanks, Ian.” Desiree smiled and walked around the tent. But she didn’t find Lee. Instead, another actor sat in a chair, coffee in hand, dressed in his costume. Desiree smiled when she saw him.

“Hi, Luke.”

The Welshman turned to look at her, his dark wig falling to his shoulders. His dark eyes spoke kindness and he smiled at her in return.

“Morning, Des. How was your night?”

“Good. I had a surprisingly great sleep actually. You?”

“Fine, I guess. Filming ran a little over time yesterday so I didn’t finish until 8.” Luke grumbled. But he couldn’t let that get to him. _You can’t work with Peter if you have no stamina._ He told himself as he scratched his ear. Desiree’s eyes wandered over his costume. His first costume had been simple with the undershirt and leather skin coat that flew out behind him as he ran. But this costume made the character of Bard look more like a leader, a warrior, a hero. She noticed the chainmail underneath the dark blue coat he had on, a belt cinched around his waist.

“Is that real metal?” She asked. Luke looked where her eyes wore and he pushed the coat off his knee, exposing the silver chainmail.

“You mean this?”

Desiree nodded.

“Yeah, it is. I was supposed to wear a lightweight version but they ran out of that material when I arrived here. But they had plenty of the heavy stuff.” Luke said which made Desiree chuckle a little, folding her arms.

“So how heavy is it?” Desiree asked.

“Well, I don’t want to offend the female gender, but it feels like carrying a baby around. I have to fight with this on! I get tired out so early and I don’t want to let Peter down so I just keep on going and going and going until I fall over which is what Peter said. “At some point you’ll fall over and that’s when we’ll stop filming.”.”

Desiree laughed and Luke laughed with her. That’s why he was sitting down. The chainmail was so heavy, about five kilograms of pure metal. He had to move around and do complicated fights with the damn heavy chainmail underneath the top layer of his costume. Because of the demands of what his character had to do, Luke hardly had the chance to sit down. He had been doing stunt after stunt after stunt. Desiree had witnessed some of them and she felt respect for him. Luke just kept on going, in order to please the director.

“Don’t worry, Luke. I’ve never been pregnant so I don’t know what it feels like to carry a baby around either.” Desiree smiled in reassurance. But then, the sparkle in her eyes disappeared. And Luke noticed it. Desiree and Lee had talked about children a couple of times. Desiree knew that she wanted to be a mother and her maternity clock was ticking. She wanted to have children with Lee and she knew that he wanted to be a father.

“Shooting starts in ten minutes, everyone!” An assistant director shouted. Desiree snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to see where the voice came from but he had gone. Luke leaned forward and placed his hand on Desiree’s arm. She turned back around to see Luke staring up at her kindly.

“Have a seat, Des. It’s been a while since we caught up.” The Welshman said, indicating a vacant seat on his other side with his head. Desiree sat down next to him, crossing her legs. Luke sipped his coffee and looked at his friend.

“So, how are things going back home with your family?”

“My parents are good. I talked to them the other night. They look forward to seeing you in action as Bard.” Desiree smiled.

“I shall endeavour to prove worthy of their excitement. And your sister?”

“She’s coming out here in three days to see Richard. And everyone else, of course.” She added. Filming was coming to a close so Desiree had to remind her older sister that if she wanted to see everyone during filming again, she’d have to come within the next week or so. Desiree was not looking forward to shooting concluding. Sure, it could be very tedious and the hours were long but it was so much fun. The experience had been so collaborative and enjoyable and Desiree had made lifelong friends with many of the cast as well as her fellow hair and make-up artists and the crew members. She knew Lee off the set and had met his family and she had met his. Everything had gone well. What worried her was what direction their relationship was going to go after filming finished. _Will we still be together? Will he cast me aside? Will we have children? Will we ever commit to marriage?_ These questions had been burning Desiree for a long time and now the time was coming closer. She knew that life outside filming would be different. She just didn’t know how different it would be.

“So, how long until you finish filming, Luke?” Desiree asked.

“This is my final week.” He answered. She saw a look of sadness flash across his face as he spoke.

“Oh, really? I’m sorry if I upset you.” Desiree bit her lip.

“No, it’s fine, Des. I’m sort of relieved all of this is going to be over because it’s such hard work and it’ll be good to relax. However, it is quite sad to say goodbye to this world and all of the people that worked on these films. I think, no, I _know_ , that I’m leaving a family behind here.”

Desiree swallowed a lump in her throat, lowering her head to look at her lap. Her hair, which had been pulled back in a bun, slowly came loose, strands flying about her face and neck. She too was leaving behind a family. All the people she’d met, she knew she would have to say goodbye. Luke leaned forward and took one of her hand in his, giving her a soft smile.

“It’s been amazing meeting you, Desiree. I definitely count you as one of my closest friends.”

Desiree looked at him and nodded.

“I say the same to you, Luke. I hope I get to see you between your projects in the future.”

“Oh, we will definitely see each other again. I’ll probably catch up with both you and Lee.” Luke grinned, squeezing Desiree’s hand before letting go. Desiree felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment but the faintest of smile came across her lips. Luke could see that she had doubts. But he knew she had no reason to. The way Lee talked about her was like she was an angel.

“Desiree, you and Lee are a perfect couple. Get rid of any qualms that you have because they aren’t needed. You love Lee and Lee loves you. He told me that you’re all he ever wants. It’s that simple.”

That did it for Desiree. _What did I do to deserve a friend like Luke?_ She got up from her chair and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the actor’s shoulders and hugging him tightly. Luke returned her embrace, his hands pressed against her back.

“Thank you, Luke. You’re honestly one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met.” Desiree whispered. Luke just chuckled softly in response and rubbed her back soothingly. Then, her ears caught the sound of a laugh she knew all too well. Desiree let go of Luke and rose to her full height, looking to her right.

Victoria Sullivan (she looked after continuity) stood about seven metres away holding a camera in her hand and standing next to her was the man that Desiree loved more than anything in the world. Lee was dressed as the Elvenking, the pale blonde wig on his head. A long black tunic that shone hung a little past his knees and leather boots paired with leggings encased his lower half. What was out of place was Gandalf’s pointy hat on his head. Lee towered over Victoria due to his tall stature as she held the camera up, snapping a photo of the two of them. He grabbed the rim of the hat and Desiree saw the webbed rings adorning his long fingers. She smiled to herself as she revoked the memories of what those fingers had done to her. Caressing her skin, tracing the curve of her plump lips, plunging into her as she moaned his name in the deep throes of pleasure. A statement said by Luke made her snap back into the present.

“There’s no way he’d ever be Gandalf. He looks ridiculous.”

Desiree looked at Luke who suddenly burst out into laughter. It was so infectious that Desiree began to laugh too. It was true. When Lee had the Gandalf hat on, it clashed with the lavish clothes he wore and the perfect silken hair, making him look even taller.

Lee heard the sound of laughter coming from his right. His eyes fell upon Luke in costume as Bard sitting in a chair, a bright smile on his face, and standing next to him was the woman that Lee loved more than life. His girlfriend was laughing with Luke, her pink cheeks complimenting the pallor of her skin. Today, she wore a long-sleeved white linen shirt with a black blazer over the top, the single button undone. Her long legs were hugged by leather pants that made Lee salivate. The way the leather stretched around her slim legs was delicious. He imaged her ass looked even better. Flat ankle boots finished off her look and a Gucci watch sat on her left wrist, the Thranduil bracelet still dangling from her right wrist.

Victoria looked at Lee and nudged him with her shoulder.

“Off you go, lover boy.” She grinned. Lee smiled at her and walked over to the laughing duo. Desiree turned to the right just in time to see her boyfriend standing right in front of her. From up close, she could appreciate how attractive he was. She couldn’t believe he was hers.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Lee smiled gently, placing his hand on her arm in an affectionate manner. Desiree shivered with delight from his touch.

“Hi.”

“Hey, Luke.” Lee acknowledged his co-star.

“Hey, man.” Luke half-waved at Lee.

“So what were you doing with Victoria?” Desiree asked.

“Just making sure that I’m sitting in the right place in the scene. Where I look, where my hands sit on the arms of the chair so it matches the shots we’ve done the last few days.” Lee answered. Desiree looked down and saw that he was holding Gandalf’s hat in his hand.

“Shouldn’t you give that to Ian?” She pointed at it. Lee raised it up and admired the craftsmanship of it.

“In a minute. He doesn’t wear it in the scene though. Let’s see…how it looks on you, Desiree.” He grinned and placed the wizard hat on his girlfriend’s head. Desiree knew she looked absolutely terrible with it on her head. It was too big for her and almost fell over her eyes. She heard both Luke and Lee laugh as her boyfriend pulled the rim up so she could see.

“It suits you, Des.” The Welsh actor grinned.

“Shut up, Luke. I look dreadful.” Desiree groaned.

“No, you don’t. You look gorgeous as always, _gorgeous_.” Lee smiled down at the woman he loved with all of his heart. Not caring that they were on a set full of people, he cupped her face in his large hands and pressed a kiss to her warm lips. The only thing Desiree could do was curl her hands against his chest and close her eyes, welcoming his kiss with eagerness. Lee went a step further and moved his hands off her face, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, their bodies almost becoming one from their close contact.

“Uhhh, God, get a room, you two.” They heard Luke mock grumble. Desiree pulled away and giggled adorably. Lee’s smile brightened up his face as he kissed her cheek, taking the Gandalf off of her head in the process. Then, the same assistant director shouted that it was time to shoot. Luke got up and headed inside the campaign tent as two hair and make-up artists converged on him. Then, it was Lee’s turn to enter and he did so. But not before whispering “I love you” to Desiree who whispered it back, her cheeks pink again, her heart still racing from his wonderful kiss he had just given her.

 

***

 

The next few hours were tedious. Shot after shot after shot. Take after take after take. Directions again and again and again from Peter and Victoria. Running lines over again and again and again. However, there were many laughs in between. Luke sat in a chair across from Lee and he realised it was the first time his character sat down in the film. He found it so amusing that he had to bring it up.

“I haven’t sat down yet.” Luke groaned, his left hand resting on his thigh. Desiree, who stood next to Luke, her hand on the back of his chair, bit her lip to suppress a laugh. Lee, who was standing up, once again towering over everyone else, widened his eyes in amusement.

“In the whole film?” He gasped, a smile playing on his lips.

“In the whole film!” Luke nodded and the entire tent broke out into laughter. Desiree was the only female present inside the tent at this moment. Five men surrounded her but she didn’t mind at all. She adored all of them (Lee, Luke, Martin, Ian and Peter) and had a high regard for each and every one of them for the work they did and had done. But the person she stared at the most was the American she had given her heart and soul to. She was so enraptured by him that she didn’t hear Peter ask her a question until Luke patted her on the arm.

“Sorry, Peter?” She choked out. Lee smirked, knowing that she had just been staring at him.

“I asked you if you had any ideas for the scene? I always welcome them from anyone.” The Kiwi director suggested. _Me? Have ideas about a pivotal scene in the film?_ Lee fought the urge to say something sweet because the look in her eyes said everything. She was shocked. Desiree had been watching on the monitors and understood what was going in the scene. Everything seemed perfect already. But then, she thought of something.

“Uh, well, when Bilbo first arrives, he’s standing there, right?” She checked, pointing to the entrance to the tent on her right.

“Yes.” Peter nodded.

“And then, Thranduil states that it was this little Hobbit that stole the dungeons keys and let the Dwarves out. Which for the record, is quite hilarious, especially Bilbo’s response to Thranduil’s statement.” Desiree smiled as she nodded at Martin who stood a few feet away from her.

“That was all Martin. Complete improvisation.” Peter chuckled and martin smiled.

“Uh, so, my idea…uh, suggestion, is that we’ve seen a shot of Thranduil reacting to this, and he doesn’t look very happy. It just occurred to me that you haven’t got a shot of Bard reacting to what this little Hobbit did. I think the human reaction to that would be to find it funny, that a small creature managed to deceive the great Elvenking. Maybe Luke can smirk or something, show that’s he amused.” Desiree proposed, sucking on her lower lip, which didn’t help Lee’s professionalism at all. When she did that, he just wanted to kiss her and never stop. But he fought the urge to. Desiree’s doubts faded when she saw Peter’s eyes light up and Luke nodded enthusiastically.

“I think that’s a great idea, Des! How did you think of that?” The Welshman looked up at her.

“I, uh…just did.” Desiree shrugged.

“That’s got my approval. Pete?” Luke raised his eyebrows as he looked at the director. To Desiree’s surprise, Peter Jackson liked the idea and they played out the scene again, now adding in a shot of Bard smirking. When Peter shouted “cut!”, Lee smiled at his girlfriend who stood off the set, away from the cameras. She was part of the project. She had suggested a shot and Peter had done it. _God, I love her so much._ He said to himself.

Her phone rang and Desiree was so glad that Peter had called “cut!” before. She pulled it out of the inside pocket of her blazer and answered it.

“Hey, Tash.” She grinned.

 

Lee watched her from inside the tent, all the while reciting his dialogue in his head. He had put on a loose brown dressing gown over his costume, his phone tucked into the right pocket. Her phone was pressed against her ear as she talked to her sister. She was a vision of complete beauty and he considered it an absolute privilege to hold her, touch her and kiss her. Desiree was his to treasure, pleasure and love forever. When Lee arrived in New Zealand, he never expected to fall in love. It had been a complete surprise. _But it was a good one._ He smiled to himself.

Desiree caught Lee’s gaze and smiled at him, placing her free hand over her heart as she spoke into the phone. Lee made his lips form into a small pout, sending her the statement that he wanted to kiss her, his eyes glinting with happiness.

“She’s very smart.”

Lee glanced at Luke and nodded, curling his fingers into a fist by his right side. He turned back to look at Desiree who had returned all of her attention to her conversation with Natasha, pacing up and down the set, her feet shuffling on the fake snow.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Wasn’t her idea brilliant? I mean, if I was in Bard’s position, I would smirk too.” Luke said.

“Me too. You saw how much I was trying to hold back a smile.” Lee responded. It was true. There had been a couple of takes where Lee smiled and chuckled. They had to cut it because that was definitely not the right reaction from the Elvenking. Luke saw the emotion of love wash over his friend’s face as he looked back at Desiree.

Lee remembered the talk he had had with Desiree on his birthday, only a few months ago. They had talked about marriage and kids. They had made it clear to each other that they wished for both of those things. But was it too early? Lee had been thinking about it more than he cared to admit, ever since he and Desiree had addressed both matters. He was close friends with Luke and trusted him. He needed to get everything off his chest.

“Hey, Luke?”

“Yeah, man?”

“Can you keep a secret for me?” Lee asked.

“Of course. I’ll make it confidential.” Luke nodded. Lee took a deep breath and took his phone out of the pocket of his gown. The sleeves were baggy as he clutched the phone in his ring-adorned hands. Luke watched as Lee unlocked his phone and went into his photos folder.

“I’ve been having some serious thoughts.” Lee said without looking at Luke.

“About Desiree?” His co-star asked. Lee nodded.

“You are one of my best mates, Luke, and I feel like I can trust with a matter as big as this.”

“My lips are sealed.” Luke reassured the American. Lee took another deep breath and showed Luke what was on his phone screen. Luke’s lips parted as he took the phone from Lee’s hand and swiped along, looking at the different pictures. They were of rings. Engagement rings to be specific. Diamond stones, silver bands, sapphires, gold bands, all incredibly beautiful. Luke looked up at Lee who was wearing a somewhat nervous expression on his face.

“You really _are_ serious, aren’t you?” He smiled, handing the iPhone back to his co-star.

“I am. Please don’t tell anyone. Especially Desiree.”

“Hey, I said my lips are sealed.” Luke raised his hand and nodded. His smile told Lee everything. Luke was pleased that Lee had made a proper decision. A decision that could affect the rest of his life. Even though it wasn’t Luke who wanted to propose to Desiree, he knew she would yes to Lee. Without a doubt.

“This is great, Lee. Des’s going to be so happy!”

“No-one knows yet! I haven’t even told my parents yet.” Lee chuckled, pocketing his phone. Luke was just about to respond when Desiree returned, smiling at both men brightly.

“What are you two talking about?” She asked. Luke didn’t say anything. It would ruin everything and he’d promised Lee he would say nothing. Lee’s eyes sparkled as he placed his hand on the small of Desiree’s back. Her heart jumped from the contact.

“You.” Lee whispered. Desiree blushed but managed to smile even wider at the tall American. At that moment, Peter asked for Luke and the Welsh actor went over to the director, leaving the two lovebirds by themselves.

“How’s your sister?” Lee asked.

“Good. She’s excited to come out here again.”

“Her and Richard still going strong then?”

“Yes. She asked about you and me.”

“And what did you say to her?” Lee questioned, moving his hand to her waist. Desiree looked down at the floor and her cheeks turned bright pink again. Lee placed his hand underneath her chin and made her raise her eyes to his. He kept his fingers where they were, caressing her soft skin. Desiree swallowed before answering his question.

“I told her I loved you more than anything.”

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made Lee’s heart rise, thumping fast. He leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly.

“I love you too, gorgeous. So much.” He whispered. Desiree closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, cherishing the feeling of his gentle kiss on her forehead. Lee opened his eyes and remembered the photos on his phone. He hoped that one day, one of the rings he liked would sit on her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those people who have read the first two parts to this series, you can see how much I love Luke Evans. I have so much admiration for him as an actor and as a person. He just seems like such a nice guy :P So that’s why I added him in again! Looking forward to seeing him play Gaston in the live-action film of Beauty and the Beast!


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree gets used to being pregnant again. And Lee is right there by her side to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2015, full of fluff and sweetness, enjoy :P

September

 

Desiree had just passed the 3-month mark in her pregnancy and was now into her second trimester. She was 14 weeks along and a small bump stuck out from in between her hips, rock-hard underneath the touch of her fingers. Even though she had been pregnant before, Desiree struggled a little getting used to carrying a child again. The pain of the miscarriage still haunted her, even when she had a new life growing inside her right now. But that pain, that loss, would always be there.

Her husband was beaming. The amount of times he kissed her all over and touched her stomach, he had no limits. Lee would ask her several times a day if she was feeling OK because he saw a pain in her eyes that no pregnant woman should have. But Lee knew why. He still remembered waking up to her screams and wails, blood staining the sheets, the only remnants of their unborn child. But he tried not to think about it. Another child was developing inside his wife. _His_ child, who he would treasure like gold.

One late morning, Lee found Desiree standing in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Her long legs were hugged by a pair of black leggings and her feet were bare. The only clothing she wore on her top-half was a black bra. Her hands were on her stomach, moving her fingers over the subtle bulge. Desiree looked down and saw the bump protruding from in between her hips.

“Are you alright, gorgeous?”

Desiree looked up and saw Lee in the reflection of the mirror, standing in the doorway. She nodded and bit her bottom lip, moving her hands over her stomach again. For some reason, Lee didn’t totally believe her. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her upper arms, stroking her skin in a loving manner.

“Are you sure? You look…troubled.”

She wasn’t troubled. Her mind was just flashing back to the last time she had a baby inside her. A baby that had never been born or had seen the world for what it was. Desiree’s fingers curled into fists over her stomach as she stared at herself and Lee in the mirror. He was also staring at her, pressing his mouth to the back of her head.

“I’m fine, Lee. Just…remembering.” Desiree reassured her husband. Lee knew what she was talking about it. They had seen their first child on the monitor before he or she was lost. Whoever their baby was, they were beautiful, even before they born. Lee wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her up against him, her back resting against his front.

“I know you’re still hurting. I am too. But we have _this_.” Lee emphasised the last word by placing his right hand over hers, on the baby bump. Desiree took a deep breath and nodded. Lee took hold of her left hand with his left and raised it up. Their matching wedding rings shone in the light, the diamond of Desiree’s engagement ring giving the brightest sparkle.

“And we have each other. We’re in this together. Always.” Lee whispered, wrapping his fingers around his wife’s hand, interlocking with each other. Their other hands still rested on her stomach and suddenly, an amazing thing happened. Desiree gasped and she let go of Lee’s hand, pressing it against her bump. It had been faint but it was there. She had felt it. She had felt her baby.

“What is it, Des? Is something wrong? Does it hurt?” Lee rubbed her arms, his eyes darting from their reflections to Desiree. She glided her fingers across her stomach, her lips widening into a smile that spoke pure happiness. She looked up, making eye contact with Lee in the mirror.

“I felt…” She choked out, her hands trembling, hovering over the bump. Lee’s bold eyebrows narrowed and his eyes glistened, his expression perplexed. Desiree turned around to face him, tears swimming in her eyes. Lee cupped her face with his left hand, running his thumb over her cheek. _Why is she crying? I don’t…understand…_ Desiree grabbed hold of his hand, kissed his palm and placed it over her stomach, laying her hand over his.

“A kick.” She whispered, her voice breaking. The baby was only the size of a lemon but he or she was already communicating with Desiree. She watched as her husband’s lips parted in amazement as the baby kicked for the second time. Lee let out a surprised laugh, his large hands on her bare stomach. He had felt the baby. His baby. _Their_ baby. So small but already loved so much.

“You felt it?” Desiree smiled. The way Lee answered her question was not by words. He leaned down and conquered her mouth with his, tasting her lips gently. The kiss took off, turning more passionate as Lee locked his arms around Desiree’s waist. Desiree titled her head up and opened her mouth, awaiting the pressure of his perfect lips. She wound her arms around Lee’s neck, going up onto her tiptoes as she moaned softly. They broke free to breathe but their noses brushed against one another. Desiree stretched her arms out behind Lee’s neck, her fingers clasped together. The touch of his fingers on her bare skin made her heart shiver with joy, biting her lip as she opened her eyes, falling into two pools of dark grey-blue.

“I felt…her.”

Desiree leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him, her hands moving down to rest on his chest.

“Her?”

“I think we’re having a girl, gorgeous.” Lee said.

“How do you know?”

“I just…know.” Lee smiled and kissed Desiree again, more softly this time. In truth, he didn’t actually know if their baby was a girl. What he did know was that he wanted their baby to be a girl. Lee had never favoured either sex but the idea of a daughter appealed to him. A little girl with soft brown hair and fair skin, with a laugh that rang like a bell. He wanted the little girl to embody everything about Desiree, especially her kind personality as well as her curiosity.

Desiree smiled against Lee’s lips and tucked her head into the crook of his neck, her arms fastening around his body. She breathed in his smell as he held her close, kissing her head as their baby kicked once again, feeling the love their parents shared.

 

***

 

That afternoon, Lee went out to catch up with his two siblings. At first, he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave Desiree all alone, especially now that she was pregnant. But Desiree pushed him, telling him to go and that she would be alright.

“I have Carl after all.” She had said to him.

It was just after 2 o’clock and Desiree lay in bed, now wearing a billowy white blouse to cover her bare skin. Her shorter hair fell down to just above her breasts in brown waves, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with a maternal love. Carl lay beside her, his head resting on her lower thighs. Desiree stroked him with her right hand while her left arm was thrown over her stomach, her baby growing beneath the hard bump.

“Oh, Carl, aren’t you a lazy boy!” She chuckled. Carl raised his head and looked at Desiree with soft eyes. She scratched him behind the ears and he whined with happiness. He stared at her and she knew he was asking the question: “When is Lee going to be home?”

“Soon, boy. He’ll come. He’s with Sally and Will.”

Carl changed his position on the bed to face Desiree, his paws out in front of him. He stuck out his tongue, showing off his teeth. It looked like he was smiling, just at the mention of Lee’s brother and sister.

“They say hi.” Desiree smiled. Suddenly, there was movement in her abdomen and she hunched forward a little, clutching her stomach as she sucked in a breath. Carl looked at Desiree worriedly and she patted him in reassurance.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. This baby’s already a mover!”

Carl moved forward and pressed his nose into her stomach. Desiree smiled as she scratched his head again. Animals were smart creatures. They tended to know things before humans did. Carl had been gentle around Desiree because he knew that she was in a delicate state. He didn’t jump all over her like he used to. But he still licked her constantly. Desiree definitely wasn’t averse to it at all.

“You promise to be sweet to the baby?”

Carl rested his head on her stomach and looked up his owner’s wife, his eyes emanating agreement and kindness. Desiree leaned down and pressed a kiss to the dog’s head, rubbing his fur.

“Love you, Carl.”

That was the last thing Desiree said before her eyelids closed.

 

It was almost 5:45 in the evening when Lee returned home. The house was quiet and all the lights were off. But it wasn’t completely dark outside yet so Lee could easily find his way around. He dropped his personal belongings on the counter by the door and called out.

“Desiree?”

There was no answer. Just silence. Lee swallowed a lump in his throat as he rushed around the bottom floor. But there was no sign of his wife. He reached the stairs and leaped up them three at a time (he could do that, because of his long legs), calling out again. Lee heard the sound of a dog whining and he immediately assumed that something was wrong.

“Carl?”

A whine again and Lee followed the sound. He entered the bedroom with frantic eyes but his whole body relaxed when he saw what was in front of him.

Desiree was asleep on the large bed, fully clothed. Her brown hair tangled around her shoulders and spilled out over the pillows. Her left arm encircled her subtle bulge while her right hand was curled behind her head. Her long legs stretched out in front of her and laying his head over her knees was Carl. He raised his head when Lee walked in and opened his mouth to form some sort of doggy smile. Lee pressed his finger to his mouth, telling his beloved dog to be quiet. He walked over to his wife and Carl, gently sitting down on the mattress, careful not to wake Desiree.

Lee gave Carl a good long pat which the dog panted at, clearly enjoying the attention. But Lee’s eyes were locked to his sleeping wife. She was still beautiful even when her eyes were closed. Her face was peaceful and her chest heaved up and down as she slept. The expanse of the love Lee felt for Desiree was unparalleled. His heart swelled whenever he saw her. She was an angel that had floated into his life and opened his eyes and his heart to so many things.

He couldn’t see her pregnant belly because the white blouse covered it. But when he pressed his hand against it, he could feel how rock-hard it was. Something moved beneath his palm and he smiled. The baby moved when Lee touched her stomach. _The baby responds to me._ Then, all sorts of questions came into his head. _Does the baby like the sound of my voice? The pressure of my hand? Does the baby feel the love Desiree and I share? Does he or she already love us as much as we love them?_ Lee was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise Desiree had woken up.

“Hey.” She smiled. Lee looked at his wife to see that her eyes were open and her lips were spread apart, flashing her sweet grin that did things to Lee’s heart. He smiled back at her and wrapped his hand around her one, that lay across her stomach.

“Hey, gorgeous. How do you feel?”

“Fine. What time is it?”

“Almost 6.”

“How’re Sally and Will?”

“They’re good. They send their love to you and our baby.” Lee answered. Desiree loved her husband’s siblings. They were like her own now, since she and Lee were married. _I’ll thank them the next time we talk._ She told herself. Desiree saw that Carl hadn’t moved from his spot since she had fallen asleep.

“He hasn’t moved.” She said.

“He’s a loyal dog. He loves you.” Lee smiled.

“I know. I love him too.” Desiree reached over her hand to pat Carl.

“As much as you love me?” Lee smirked, raising an eyebrow. Desiree looked at him, her soul shivered from the smirk on his face. What it did to her, he still had no idea. Slowly, she shook her head.

“I love you more.”

Lee’s expression softened and he kicked off his shoes, lying down beside the woman he loved. Their lips met in a flurry of kisses that left Desiree breathless. It was only Carl’s whining that made them stop, bursting out into giggles.

And on that night, Desiree slept soundly, with her husband by her side and their dog lying at the foot of the bed. _My beautiful boys._ She smiled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff, I think I’ve just turned into a puddle of goo! :P Hope you liked it!


	4. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella says her first word. Maybe more than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Set in March 2017 and it’s really sweet and fluffy, I hope you all enjoy it!

March

 

A milestone in little Stella’s life had already happened. At 11 months, she took her first steps. It was a moment of pure joy. On one normal afternoon, the newest member of the Pace family stood up on her two tiny feet and padded (not extremely gracefully) across the living room. But she fell onto the carpet about halfway but Lee was there to pick her up and plant a kiss on her cheek. Desiree had the biggest smile on her face as her daughter giggled in her father’s arms.

It was now March 20th and Stella had turned one just over a week ago. Lee and Desiree sat on the couch together, Stella in her mother’s lap, completely fascinated by her own fingers. The TV was on, the volume low, and Carl had draped himself over the carpet in front of them.

“I have to show you, give you, something, actually.” Lee said out of the blue.

“Really? What?” Desiree asked, moving her knee up and down, trying her best to keep her one-year-old daughter entertained for the time being. Lee leaned over to his right, where the side table was. He pulled open the first drawer and extracted an envelope. It was still in perfect condition, the edges not bent and no creases visible.

“This came in the mail this morning.” He said, handing the envelope to his wife. Desiree took it in one hand, keeping her other arm around Stella’s torso. On the back, it was addressed to the married couple with their address on it, a postage stamp on the top corner. She flipped it over to discover it had already been opened.

“You opened it?” She sighed sarcastically.

“In my defence, I placed the contents back inside. Didn’t want to risk it being damaged.” Lee raised his hands, resting his broad back against the soft leather of the couch. Desiree bit her lip (Lee loved it when she did that) and looked back at the envelope. She passed Stella over to Lee who held her tenderly in his large arms. Desiree, who now had two free hands, opened the flap that had already been opened and fished out a single laminated piece of paper. It only took her a second to realise what it was.

“Oh my God!” Desiree cried. A smile came across Lee’s face as his wife’s eyes widened.

The laminated piece of paper was an invitation. More specifically, a wedding invitation. It read:

 

 **R** **ichard** **C** **rispin** **A** **rmitage** ** & ****N** **atasha** **J** **ane** **C** **ollins**

 

Would love your company at their wedding

To be held at St Stephens Trust in London

 On Tuesday, 18th April, 2017 

From 2pm to 8pm

Together, love will brew on this day

 

Underneath, there were RSVP details. Desiree held the invitation in one hand while her other hand was clamped over her mouth. Her sister was finally going to marry her own Prince Charming. Or her King Under the Mountain, that was more accurate. Tears sprung in her eyes. When she had met Lee and fallen in love with him, Desiree wished that her sister would go down the same road. Natasha deserved everything that Desiree had the privilege of having. A perfect man by her side and children as well. Natasha had found her perfect man in Richard and children would be there one day. Desiree was sure of it. She was just about to say something but someone else beat her to it.

“Mama.”

Desiree hadn’t said that word and neither had Lee. Their gazes went to their daughter, sitting in Lee’s lap, enveloped in his arms. Stella’s eyes were wide and shining, just like her father’s, the exact same shade. Desiree’s mouth gaped. _Did I imagine that?_ She leaned forward and reached out her hand at the same time Stella grabbed her fingers.

“Can you say that again, sweetie?”

Stella stared at her mother with eyes full of wonder. Both Lee and Desiree kept all of their attention on their daughter, waiting in anticipation. The little girl played with Desiree’s fingers before looking into her eyes.

“Mama.”

Her voice was perfect. Like the swiftness of the wind in Autumn. So high but so beautiful. Desiree’s eyes went to Lee who was already looking at her, a bright smile on his face. Her smile mirrored his as she looked back at her daughter. Desiree took Stella from Lee and encased her in her arms, kissing the top of her head gently.

“I love you, sweetie. My darling Stella. My little star.” She murmured. Desiree had waited for this moment. To hear her child speak their first word. To have Stella’s first word be “Mama” was amazing. It made Desiree’s heart weep with joy. _She knows who I am. She knows I am her mother._ Lee couldn’t stop smiling as she stared at the two most important females in his life. Stella wiggled her fingers and feet as Desiree held her, her hand gently clutching the baby’s head as she showered her with kisses.

Desiree looked at her husband, her eyes glistening like fresh chocolates. She turned Stella around in her arms and pointed at Lee.

“Who’s that?”

Lee’s eyes darted from Desiree to Stella. The baby stared at her father with dark grey-blue eyes, her mother’s left arm wrapped around her torso. Desiree looked from Stella to Lee, hoping her daughter would answer.

“Who’s that, sweetie? Do you know who that is?” Desiree asked but there still wasn’t a peep from the baby girl. Lee was no way upset that his daughter hadn’t called him “Dada” or “Daddy” yet. He knew it would happen one day. But Desiree was determined, so she decided to give her daughter a helping hand.

“That’s your daddy, Stella. Your daddy.”

Desiree bounced Stella on her lap and the baby giggled, she really was adorable. Her eyes went huge as she looked at Lee, sparkling with curiosity and wonder. Lee smiled at his daughter and leaned over to stoke her cheek with his fingers. When he pulled away, Stella grabbed two of his fingers, her hand tiny compared to his, and began to pull them.

“Dada! Dada!” She squealed. The love that Desiree had in her eyes when Stella had said “Mama” now blossomed in Lee’s eyes. Tears swam, igniting his irises with a deep pure emotion of fatherly love. A single salty drop rolled down his cheek. To him vulnerable was the sweetest thing. Desiree reached over and rubbed the tear away with her free hand. He looked at her and choked out a laugh.

“She knows who I am.”

“Of course she does.” Desiree smiled. She moved closer to Lee and rested her hand on the side of his neck. She could feel his pulse quicken beneath her fingers. Stella had gone back to playing with her own small fingers, looking at the room with big eyes. Her parents’ faces were so closer, inching further towards each other. It wasn’t even a second before their lips melted together. The moisture from their tears made the kiss wet but neither Desiree nor Lee care; Stella remained fascinated by her hands. Desiree moved her free hand into her husband’s hair as her lips parted, welcoming a second kiss. Lee was like a drug to her. She craved him day and night. She planned to turn the kissing up a few notches but then, she remembered the baby in her left arm.

Desiree pulled away, quickly pressing her lips to the side of his mouth, before returning her attention to Stella. Lee wanted to hold her so Desiree passed their daughter over to him. He took her in his safe arms and kissed her head as the tears welled up again. Even though Stella was growing up already, she still looked tiny against his large body, his hand encompassing the back of her head. Desiree’s mouth widened into a big smile as she observed her husband and daughter. It was such a sweet sight. Too sweet. Too good to be true.

Lee loved holding Stella. Due to the meaning of her name, he called her his little star; Desiree did too. It seemed appropriate. But she really was a star. A blinding one. A little bundle of joy that he and Desiree had created merely by them loving each other and expressing that. Now, she had come into the world. Had taken her first steps and had said her first two words. Lee thought his heart wouldn’t grow any bigger. But it had. Just laying eyes on his daughter was like nothing else. It was a completely new experience being a father and Lee would be lying if he said he didn’t love it immensely. He knew Stella would grow up to be just as beautiful and kind as her mother. She would explore the world and live her life. But in Lee’s eyes, she would always be his little star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I’m pretty sure this is it for this series…however, I have seriously started planning out a fic about Richard and Natasha and how their love life developed :) I don’t know when I’m going to start posting it but hopefully in the next few of months, just keep your eyes peeled, I guess!


End file.
